Lista książek z serii Harry Potter
Lista książek z serii ''Harry Potter'' — tematyczna lista wszystkich książek, które pojawiły się w książkach, filmach, czy grach z serii Harry Potter. Sztuka i fikcja Historie dla dzieci * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a (Bard Beedle) * Opowieści spod muchomora (Beatrix Bloxam) Komiksy * Przygody Martina Miggsa, szalonego mugola * Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie Powieści * Czarodziejskie Spotkania (Fifi LaFolle) * David Copperfield (Charles Dickens) * Duma i uprzedzenie (Jane Austen) * Emma (Jane Austen) * Folwark zwierzęcy (George Orwell) * Rozważna i romantyczna (Jane Austen) * Zdobywam zamek (Dodie Smith) * Kasandra i jej kot Gustavus (Lisbeth Scintilla) * Poła Peleryny (Abigail R. Cankus) Sztuki * Biada mi, transmutowałem swoje stopy (Malecrit) Czasopisma Magazyny * Czarownica * Jak wybrać miotłę * Knitter's Own * Transmutacja Współczesna (także Nowoczesna Transfiguracja) * Pogawędki Czarownic * Przyjaciółka Czarownicy * The American Charmer * Tygodnik szukającego * U Hex A! * Witch Chat * Warlocks * Wizard Enquirer * Zaczarowany Gazety * Le Cri de la Gargouille * Prorok Codzienny * Prorok Niedzielny * Prorok Wieczorny * The Guardian * The New York Ghost * The New York Star * The Wizard's Voice * Żongler Inne * Eliksirotwórstwo Praktyczne * Horyzonty Zaklęć * Transmutacja Współczesna * Walczący Mag Magia i nauka Numerologia * Nowa teoria numerologii * Numerologia i gramatyka ** Gramatyka (M. Carneiro) ** Numerologia (L. Wakefield) Biologia Magiczne stworzenia * Antologia potworów dla dzieci * Bestiarium Magicum * Dlaczego nie zginąłem, kiedy lelek zakrzyczał (Gulliver Pokeby) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (Newton Skamander) * Grasowanie z potworami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Groźni mieszkańcy głębin * Jak pozbyć się upiora (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Jak wybrać sowę (Miranda Goshawk) * Jak zaprzyjaźnić się z ghulami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Magiczne stworzenia * Mali ludzie, wielkie plany (Ragnok Gołębi Palec) * Najpotworniejsze potworności * Ostatni krok Wielkiej Stopy (Ortiz O'Flaherty) * Potworna księga potworów (Edwardus Lima) * Rok z yeti (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Skrzaty i nienawiść do samego siebie * Traszki z Bognor (Walter Aragon) * Trytony: wszechstronny przewodnik ich języka i obyczajów (Dylan Marwood) * Wakacje z wiedźmami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Wędrówki z trollami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * The Enclopedia of Bat Eyes * Lizard's Claws From Africa ; Smoki * Gatunki smoków w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii * Hodowanie smoków dla przyjemności i dla zysku * Ludzie, którzy za bardzo kochają smoki * Od jaja do piekła ; Hipogryfy * Podręcznik psychologii hipogryfów * Ptak czy podlec? Z badań nad dzikością hipogryfów ; Wampiry * Bracia Krwi: Moje życie wśród wampirów (Eldred Worple) * Monologi z wampirem (Amarillo Lestoat) * Podróże z wampirami (Gilderoy Lockhart) ; Wilkołaki * Polując na wilkołaki * Wilcze Bezprawie: Dlaczego Wilkołaki Nie Zasługują na Życie (Emerett Picardy) * Włochaty pysk, lecz dusza ludzka * Włóczęgi z wilkołakami (Gilderoy Lockhart) Zielarstwo * Encyklopedia muchomorów * Encyklopedia składników * Krzewy i drzewa ogrodowe (Arthur Osborn) * Magiczne Wodne Rośliny w Szkockich Jeziorach (Hadrian Whittle) * Mięsożerne drzewa świata * Niezwykłe rośliny wodne Winogranda (Selina Sapworthy) * Podwodne tajemnice botaniczne (Quiac Marinus) * Przewodnik zielarski Goshawk (Miranda Goshawk) * Śródziemnomorskie magiczne rośliny wodne i ich właściwości (Hadrian Whittle) * Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów (Phyllida Spore) * Good Gardens Guide 1990 * Wanderings of a Tree in the Alps Zaklęcia * Charms of Defence and Deterrence (Catullus Spangle) * Czary Chadwicka (tom 1-7; Chadwick Boot) * Ekstremalne inkantacje (Violeta Stitch) * Księga uroków i zaklęć (Samuel Journeux) * Standardowa księga zaklęć (stopień 1, stopień 2, stopień 3, stopień 4, stopień 5, stopień 6, stopień 7) (Miranda Goshawk) * W poszukiwaniu kwintesencji * Wybitne osiągnięcia w czarowaniu Zaklęcia defensywne/ofensywne * Abrakadabra: Upiorne zaklęcia od A do Z * Charms of Defence and Deterrence (Catullus Spangle) * Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony (Quentin Trimble) * Jak przechytrzyć czarnoksiężnika * Kompendium popularnych zaklęć i przeciwzaklęć * Konfrontacja z bezimiennymi * Obrona przed czarną magią: Podstawy dla początkujących * Podręcznik magicznej samoobrony * Podstawowa obrona przed czarną magią (Arseniusz Jigger) '' * ''Podstawowe zaklęcia dla tych, którzy nie mają czasu * Poradnik oklumencji dla zaawansowanych * Praktyczna magia obronna i jej zastosowanie w walce z czarną magią * Teoria obrony magicznej (Wilbert Slinkhard) * Uroki dla zauroczonych * Zaklęcia i przeciwzaklęcia (Vindictus Viridian) * Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy (Franciscus Fieldwake) Czarna Magia * Najczarniejsze zakamarki magii (Godelot) * Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii (Owle Bullock) Transmutacja * Natychmiastowa transmutacja * Poradnik transmutacji dla zaawansowanych * Teoria transmutacji transsubstancjalnej * Transformacja przez wieki * Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących (Emerik Switch) Sztuczki i humorystyczne czary * Zuchwałe sztuczki poskramiające sprytnych zuchwalców * Zwariowane zaklęcia dla lekko stukniętych magów Księgi Czarów * Księga Czarów (Miranda Goshawk) * Jiggery Pokery and Hokus Pocus (Brian Gagwilde) * Księga uroków i zaklęć * Proste czary do oszukania mugoli Chemia i fizyka Alchemia * Alchemia, Starożytna Sztuka i Nauka (Argo Pyrites) Eliksiry * A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery * Azjatyckie antidota przeciw truciznom * Czar mikstur (Tim) * Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych (Libacjusz Borage) * Księga Eliksirów (Zygmunt Budge) * Magiczne wzory i napoje (Arseniusz Jigger) * Najsilniejsze eliksiry * Potion Opuscule (Arseniusz Jigger) * Zrób sobie fiestę w butelce! (Libacjusz Borage) Fizyka * Krótka historia czasu (Stephen Hawking) Gotowanie i pomoc domowa * Czary przy pieczeniu * Gotowanie mugolskim sposobem (Mordicus Egg) * Poradnik zwalczania szkodników domowych (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Praktyczna domowa magia (Zamira Gulch) * Uczta w jedną minutę * Zaczaruj swój ser (Greta Catchlove) (wydanie poprawione: Gerda Curd) Wróżbiarstwo * Demaskowanie przyszłości (Kasandra Vablatsky) * Ksylomancja (Selina Sapworthy) * Omen śmierci: co robić, kiedy już wiadomo, że nadchodzi najgorsze * Przewidywanie nieprzewidywalnego: jak uchronić się przed wstrząsami * Rozbite kule: kiedy los staje się podły * Sennik (Inigo Imago) * Wyrocznia z Palombo (Bathilda Bagshot) * Wyrocznie, wróżby i koza (Bathilda Bagshot) * Przewidywania Tychona Dodonusa Kwestie edukacyjne i naukowe * Ocena stanu edukacji magicznej w Europie * Preferowana przedmowa dla perfekcyjnych prefektów Uzdrawianie i opieka zdrowotna * Domowe leczenie ziołami (Phyllida Spore) * Najczęstsze magiczne dolegliwości i schorzenia * Poradnik uzdrawiacza (H. Pollingtonious) Historia Magiczna historia * Antologia zaklęć osiemnastowiecznych * Dawne i w ludzkiej niepamięci pogrążone zaklęcia i uroki (E. Limus) * Historia magii (Bathilda Bagshot) * Przewodnik po magii średniowiecznej * Upadek pogańskiej magii (Bathilda Bagshot) * Magia w Ameryce Północnej * Blizny Salem: Eseje o procesach czarownic z 1692 r. * Czarowanie w wieku prawa Rappaport (ang. Spell Casting in the Age of Rappaport's Law) Ludzie * Diabły piętnastego wieku * Powstanie i upadek czarnej magii * Prefekci, którzy zdobyli władzę * Sławni połykacze ognia * Szlachectwo naturalne, czyli genealogia prawdziwych czarodziejów * Wielcy czarodzieje dwudziestego wieku * Wybitne postacie świata magii naszych czasów Biografie i autobiografie * Armando Dippet: mistrz czy kretyn? (Rita Skeeter) * Biografia Ulrika Niegodziwego (Radolphus Pittiman) * Gwardia Dumbledore'a: ciemna strona demobilizacji (Rita Skeeter) * Latał jak szaleniec (Kennilworthy Whisp) * Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a (Rita Skeeter) * Moje magiczne ja (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Moje życie jako mugol (Daisy Hookum) * Moje charłacze życie (Angus Buchanan) * Snape: łajdak czy święty? (Rita Skeeter) * Człowiek czy potwór? PRAWDA o Newtonie Skamanderze (Rita Skeeter) Magiczne rzeczy, miejsca i zdarzenia w historii * A Perambulation of Kent: Conteining the Description, Hystorie, and Customes of that Shyre * Dominacja dementorów. Prawdziwa historia Azkabanu * Historia Hogwartu (Bathilda Bagshot) * Historyczne miejscowości magiczne * Trójmagiczne tragedie Historia współczesna * Dzieje współczesnej magii * Najważniejsze współczesne odkrycia magiczne * Wielkie wydarzenia czarodziejskie dwudziestego wieku * Współczesne osiągnięcia czarodziejstwa Magiczne poradniki * Cast-a-Spell handbook * Czarodzieje są z Neptuna, czarownice są z Saturna (Irsis Pius) * Dwanaście niezawodnych sposobów oczarowania czarownic * Dziwaczne dylematy czarodziejskie i ich rozwiązania * Gdzie jest różdżka, jest i sposób * Ukryte moce, o których posiadaniu nie masz pojęcia i z którymi nie wiesz, co począć, kiedy już zmądrzejesz * Włochate serce: poradnik dla czarodziejów, którzy nie chcą się angażować uczuciowo * Życie z Legilimentem: Wybierz swój umysł mądrze Starożytne runy i magiczne teorie * Магичен Теория * Magiczne hieroglify i logogramy * Magiczne studia * Podręcznik M39h-z * Słownik run * Starożytne runy wcale nie są trudne (Laurenzoo) * Sylabariusz Spellmana * Teoria magii (Adalbert Waffling) * Runy dla zaawansowanych Mugoloznawstwo * Gotowanie mugolskim sposobem (Mordicus Egg) * Moje życie jako mugol (Daisy Hookum) * Kiedy mugole atakują (Barrett Fay) * Mugole, którzy zauważyli (Blenheim Stalk) * Myślenie potoczne: dlaczego mugole wolą nie wiedzieć (Mordicus Egg) * Spisek mugoli (Sinistra Lowe) * Życie domowe i obyczaje brytyjskich mugoli (Wilhelm Wigworthy) * Quaint Muggle Machinery * Moronic Muggles Inne książki * Ars moriendi * Bonniers Konversationslexikon * Dictionnaire du Chiffre-monogramme dans les Styles Moyen-age et Renaissance et couronnes nobilaires universelles (Charles Demengeot) * Duchy zwierząt Wielkiej Brytanii (Mopsy Fleabert) * En Ful Flicka - Så Tuktas En Modedocka * Het Stads-muziekcollegie te Utrecht (Collegium musicum ultrajectinum): Eene Bydrage tot de Geschiedenis der Toonkunst in Nederland * Jak wykryć szlamę (Barrett Fay) * Kim jestem? (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Niewidzialna księga niewidzialności * Rosenbaum's Motorcycle Owner's Manual * Skorowidz Czystości Krwi * Skrifter af Knos * Studium możliwości odwrócenia faktycznych i metafizycznych skutków naturalnej śmierci, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem reintegracji esencji i materii (Bertrand de Pensees−Prefondes) * Świat mitologii * Wrzeszcząca książka Prawo Magiczne prawo * Starożytne prawo * ‎Niezwykłe procesy w historii * ‎Nielegalne Kompendium 198 * Prawo i literatura * Wytyczne prawne dotyczące produkcji magicznych urządzeń * Wytyczne w sprawie traktowania nieczarodziejskich, częściowo ludzkich istot * Przewodnik legislacyjny do prawidłowego korzystania z magii * Magiczne wykroczenia w prawie współczesnym * Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i ich konsekwencje prawne * The Intricacies of Rappaport's Law * ‎The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion * The Dark Arts: A Legal Compendium * Laws of Conduct When Dealing With Muggles‎ * Magical Moral Perspective * Czarowanie w wieku prawa Rappaport (Yuri Von Blisch) Mugolskie prawo * Mugolskie „prawo i porządek” – Kompletny przewodnik Sport i gry Quidditch * Biblia pałkarza (Brutus Scrimgeour) * Jak pokonać tłuczka – taktyki obronne w quidditchu (Kennilworthy Whisp) * W powietrzu z Armatami * Szlachetny sport magów (Quintius Umfraville) * Przewodnik po Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu * Quidditch przez wieki (Kennilworthy Whisp) * Brytyjskie i irlandzkie drużyny quidditcha * Cud Wędrowców z Wigtown (Kennilworthy Whisp) Transport * Jak wybrać miotłę * Poradnik samodzielnej konserwacji mioteł * Ilustrowana historia latającego dywanu Hogwardzkie podręczniki Numerologia * Numerologia i gramatyka Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (Newton Skamander) * Potworna księga potworów Zaklęcia i uroki * Standardowa księga zaklęć (stopień 1, stopień 2, stopień 3, stopień 4, stopień 5, stopień 6, stopień 7) (Miranda Goshawk) * W poszukiwaniu kwintesencji Obrona przed Czarną Magią * Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony (Quentin Trimble) * Jak pozbyć się upiora (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Jak zaprzyjaźnić się z ghulami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Konfrontacja z bezimiennymi * Obrona przed czarną magią: Podstawy dla początkujących * Teoria obrony magicznej (Wilbert Slinkhard) * Podstawowa obrona przed czarną magią (Arseniusz Jigger) * Rok z yeti (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Wakacje z wiedźmami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Wędrówki z trollami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Podróże z wampirami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Włóczęgi z wilkołakami (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Obrona przed Czarną Magią (Galatea Merrythought) * Zaawansowana Obrona przed Czarną Magią (Galatea Merrythought) Wróżbiarstwo * Sennik (Inigo Imago) * Demaskowanie przyszłości (Kasandra Vablatsky) Zielarstwo * Mięsożerne drzewa świata * Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów (Phyllida Spore) Historia magii * Historia magii (Bathilda Bagshot) Mugoloznawstwo * Życie domowe i obyczaje brytyjskich mugoli (Wilhelm Wigworthy) Eliksiry * Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych (Libacjusz Borage) * Magiczne wzory i napoje (Arseniusz Jigger) Starożytne Runy * Starożytne runy wcale nie są trudne (Laurenzoo) * Sylabariusz Spellmana Transmutacja * Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących (Emerik Switch) * Poradnik transmutacji dla zaawansowanych * Natychmiastowa transmutacja Linki zewnętrzne * Kompletna lista książek na stronie HP Lexicon Kategoria:Książki de:Bücher en:List of books fr:Livres ja:書物一覧 ru:Книги волшебного мира